They Are Alone
by Architectoftheuniverse
Summary: A bunch of short(and not-so-short) Hetalia drabbles. I'm going to try to hit every character I can with a canon portrayal. Working on this actively, but not everyday updates. "They are alone. Abandoned in time, and trying to stay going. The world is unfair, and thus they are alone."
1. Intro Thing

**A/N: This is a list of characters I'm not going to be doing. Mostly because I do not know their characters. Also, these oneshots are completely raw! I do not nitpick edit, all grammar mistakes are mine because I write each drabble in like, two minutes and post it right away. So when updates happen I've literally done that less then ten minutes ago, and I edit things afterward. It makes me more confident about my writing. **

_Characters Not Being Done:_

Australia

Belgium

Bulgaria

Cuba

Cyprus

Egypt


	2. Austria

It is very common for Austria's house to be filled with music. From flowing violin to gentle piano, he is a master of music. He knows it better then anyone, as it is his constant, and only, companion. Even when he is left alone, the piano is always there. The black reflecting his blank face, but always there. So is his violin.

There have been countless songs played on these instruments. Some sad, some happy, others beautiful and graceful in a way physical actions cannot compare to. He pours his feelings into those moments, alone with his music, and one who listens close enough should be able to tell his innermost thoughts.

Which was useful, considering he never showed them anywhere else. The only emotions he ever showed outside of his music were annoyance. If he was happy, you'd later find him in the music room playing an upbeat tune on the violin.

That was how he expressed himself. He lived for music, thought in music, and now that he was alone, existed in music. His thoughts were music notes, always floating around in his head.

He used to keep his door open when he played. Austria was always happy to share his music with everyone, wanting them to experience the beauty. Often, Hungary would hang around the doorway, listening to him play quietly. Sometimes, Austria would call her over and she would sing along with.

Now, he is alone, and the door stays closed. His music echoes lonely off the walls, the only sound with no one else in the large house. 

People say he is weak. He is, and he knows it. Once, he was strong, but now he is weak. People leave him for it. Everyone leaves him for it. 

Austria remembers once when he had friends.

Switzerland, who would carry him away from battles when he could no longer stand. _Weak. He should be able to fight better._

Hungary, who loved and protected him with all of her power, even after she used to beat him up. _Weak. He should be protecting **her**. _

Prussia, the one who knew his weakness's, and either used them to hurt or help. _Weak. He lets the insults get to him._

But now they are all gone. They left him, one by one, their final words to him, _You are weak, and we can no longer protect you. _He is alone.

He is alone, and there is nothing left to play. No one to hear it.

He is alone, and the notes of his thoughts turn sour.

**A/N: Okay, I literally just finished writing this. It's probably terrible, and untested, so there are probably a lot of mistakes or it's disjointed. Sorry about that, I'm mostly posting it so I can get feedback from a few people I'm talking to without copy pasting. However, I plan more!**


	3. Belarus

Belarus used to be shy. No one believed Russia when he told them this, but it is true. If you saw her, she'd squeak and hide behind her hands, in the childish belief that if she couldn't see you, you couldn't see her. If you were a stranger, she'd take off into the woods for hours and no one could find her.

Somehow, she always stayed warm, and no one ever figured out how. She'd come home, pink faced and smiling, warm as always. Their house was cold, and windy, but she was the warmth.

Russia was a young child, cold and picked on. He never bothered to smile at all. Ukraine smiled, but it never reached her eyes. She suffered too much.

Belarus would smile, and the room would light up.

Now it is the opposite. Russia smiles childishly, but there is a darkness behind it that no one cares to think about. Ukraine smiles to make the pain go away, and never mentions the suffering in the past.

Belarus doesn't smile at all.

She is alone, so there is nothing to smile about. She knows her brother is alone, and wants to be with him so neither of them are alone. She loves him with all her heart, more then anything else. Because she has never loved anything, she takes the sibling love and thinks it's true love. She wants to marry her brother and be there for him forever, but he only cries, and it breaks her heart.

All she wants is to love and be loved. She knows that Lithuania wants to help her, but she resents him because Russia pays so much more attention to him then her. She hates him more when he flees to Poland, and her brother is left alone. The one thing she would do anything to prevent, her brother being alone.  
However, now he is alone, he will turn to her for comfort, right? She is here, the only one yet to leave him. It makes sense.

Wrong.  
She feels her love _burn _as her brother leaves her, and goes instead to fragile China and sunny America. She never understands how these two men are better then her, but now she is alone.

He leaves her, and she is alone. Everyone leaves her, and the cold her siblings suffered all those years ago that she banished with a smile creeps into her heart.

She is alone, and slowly, her heart is frozen.

**A/N: I already have a new one up! *gasp* It's a miracle! But somehow I have a bunch of muses, so Belarus's was really quick. It's a bit short, and these drabbles might be updated and twisted around quite a bit, but oh well! Feedback is enjoyed!**


	4. Canada

Canada is a peculiar person. He is quiet, and shy, and has been since the start. He tries to avoid wars, but then you get him angry. He is fierce when he is angry, a terrifying fire burning behind his eyes that sent even America running.

On that terrible day in 1814, when he burnt down America's capitol, he felt a power he had never felt before. And he _liked _it. The feel of his brother on his knees, begging for him to stop.

And it disgusted him that he felt that way.

Since then, Canada didn't mind that he was ignored. Sometimes, when the others were being stupid, he wanted nothing more to stand up and yell "I'M RIGHT HERE!" but he kept it down. Because he knew, if he got too involved with everyone, that fire was going to show up again.

Whenever he looks in America's eyes, he still sees and hears the crackle of the flames and the screams of pain.

It was his darkest fear, to turn into that...thing again. Hints of it come out in hockey, where he vents his frustration at the world, but never anywhere else. The minute he becomes angry he takes off, scared that that will happen.

All Canada wants is to be loved, but he's afraid if it does. So he doesn't have a love to fight for, he's too afraid to get close to people. Besides, no one sees him anyways, remembers him long enough to feel anything other then a vague sense of being watched.

Sometimes, he lets it out, and that is when he is most alone.

He is alone, because no one seems him and no one knows that he is alone. He doesn't particularly mind it. Alone means he can keep himself under control.

He is alone, hiding in the shadows, and no one hears his sanity break.

**A/N: Don't ask me where this is all coming from. I have absolutely no idea. I usually don't pump out chapters like these, maybe I'll lengthen them a bit eventually but these are intended to be short. Feedback is appreciated!**


	5. Denmark

Denmark is still not used to his house being quiet. There was a time when it was full of people, full of life. Finland cooking in the morning, the smell of eggs in the air.

He remembers that eggs were all Finland seemed to cook, because things ended up weird when he tried other things. He remembers how Sweden would always have a twitch of a smile on his face when he looked at Finland, and how the only time Denmark had heard him laugh was when all five of them were happy.

He remembers Iceland, not a toddler but not a teen. Little Iceland, running around the house and setting booby traps that Finland and him always fell for. He remembers the brilliant laughs, that he hasn't heard in years now.

Finland's laugh was always bright, but he laughed far too often and you could easily tell when he started laughing to hide the tears.

Sweden's was deep and full of love, but he never laughed when they were separate, only when all of them were together and happy. After a while, he stopped laughing, because they were not happy.

Iceland's was giggly, the laugh of an innocent child, but he never laughed around them. He found happiness in his toys, seeing the surprised face of Finland as he tripped over a hidden wire.

One time, he notices they never laugh when he is around. The thought quickly slides away from his mind, and he continues blissfully on.

But most of all, he remembers Norway. Norway, who he could never tell if he hated or loved him. Somewhere in between. He never wanted to think on it more, because Norway seemed to hate him from the start. He never laughed around Denmark. Ever.

Denmark thinks Norway just isn't happy, the idea that it might be him never crosses his mind, until he is late for dinner and peeks around the corner before entering. Everyone is _happy. Everyone. Without him._

Iceland is face down on the table, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter as Finland tells some joke, his hands moving wildly as he struggles not to break down himself. Sweden's nose is twitching as he is obviously laughing inside, but trying to eat his dinner dignified.

And Norway. Norway, who never seems to be happy, is _laughing_. True laughter, the first he has ever heard from him.

Denmark does not show up for dinner that night, and Sweden does not mention the quiet sobs he hears later from his room.

Things fall apart quickly after that. Sweden stops laughing, and starts yelling at Denmark for whatever stupid thing he is doing. Finland stops laughing, and the kitchen is empty in the mornings. Eventually, it goes empty entirely as Sweden and Finland flee.

Iceland stops laughing, and becomes isolated. Oftentimes, he vanishes for days on end as they have yet to figure out his hiding places.

Norway stops laughing, but Denmark doesn't notice because Norway never laughed in the first place.

Then, the day comes when Norway leaves. It breaks his heart, and Iceland never gets to say goodbye as he's missing when it happens. When the little white haired nation returns to a teary eyed Denmark, neither of them has to say a word.

Iceland vanishes completely after that, and Denmark only sees him occasionally. Everyone has left him now, and he is alone. The laughter is gone, the house quiet, and it drives him insane.

He is alone, strong in the face of it, but he wonders where he went wrong.

He is alone, and sometimes he laughs in the dead of the night simply for the memories.

**A/N: Okayyy this is a different style then the others, it's a little more story like, but it was also way too short to be a separate drabble and I had no other ideas for Denmark. So I'm putting it up anyway. Yes, I skipped China, but I had nooooo ideaaaasss. Feedback appreciated!**


	6. Estonia

Estonia has been alone before, but never for very long. Sometimes, he has friends. Sometimes, enemies who lurk over his shoulder and make him miserable. But no matter what, there was always someone there.

He has only been truly alone once, when he didn't have his brothers, his friends, _or _Russia.

He never thought he'd see the day he would miss Russia of all people, but the moment when he is most alone, Estonia wishes he was there.

His personality is a weird one, shaped from years of being controlled. He is technical, doesn't do things without carefully analyzing them first because who knows what the consequences might be?

He is the least hurt out of all the Baltics. Lithuania is constantly targeted, and the only thing Estonia can do is patch up his wounds. Russia isn't extremely cruel, despite what others think, but he can still get angry enough to cause scars if they aren't careful.

Latvia, poor little Latvia, used to be happy. He used to giggle in a beautiful way that is forever cemented in Estonia's mind, but lately, he doesn't hear it.

What he does hear however, are the shaky tears of pain as Estonia washes away the blood from his arm, the consequence of a broken vase.

He has quite a few scars himself, but he doesn't cry. The only time he cries is in the dead of the night, on one of his silent wanders through the woods, alone. Lithuania and Latvia sleeping peacefully behind him, the two who are closest to him then almost anyone else, despite the fact that they are not related.

They bond through the fact that they are the only ones they can bond with. Russia does not allow them many friends. They each have separate ones; Lithuania who calls Poland regularly, Latvia who visits some micronation once in a while...He himself has Finland.

But Russia keeps them close, and they don't get to see those people until years later, when they are independent and finally free.

Estonia thinks he'll be happy, now that he is free to practically do what he wants, but he isn't.

Because everyone is gone. He talks to Finland, but the blonde is always occupied with Sweden. They rarely get to see each other alone anymore.

Lithuania is always busy, though Estonia knows he's just making excuses. Latvia is always with those little friends, though Estonia knows he still shivers and glances over his shoulder, fleeing in fear at the smallest sight of a scarf.

Estonia gains no damage from that. He shudders at the sight of a scarf, yes, but doesn't cry. He feels sadness as all his friends trickle away, yes.

But with a dull strike of realization, he feels he is alone and isn't bothered.

He is alone, and he doesn't care, because why should he when there is nothing left to care about?

**A/N: This one is terrible. Terrible. I have no handle on Estonia at all, but I did my best. (I have a way of forcing out ideas when I can't think of anything, but they don't really end up smooth.) I'd love some feedback soon, please! I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I'm pretty far in and just...anything would be great. ._. Even if it's hate, telling me that this isn't good, I want to know what you think about this!**


	7. Finland

Finland is a naturally happy person. He's always smiling, always laughing. At least he is on the outside. On the inside, he's an entirely different person.

If you dig deep enough you can find it. His smiles never reach his eyes, the eyes that look so bright at first glance but are dull like old metal when you take a second one.

He isn't like this always. It is easy to _make _him happy, but his default version is not. If you give him a present, he might smile a smile that reaches his eyes, but that sorrow never leaves his mind. As soon as the happiness fades, it's back again.

But this is now. A lot of things happened to make him this way, or technically, a lot of people.

Particularly Denmark. Poor, oblivious Denmark, who didn't realize what he was doing to his family until it was too late.

Finland smiled a lot back then. He had lots of reasons too. Little Iceland, who would always giggle as he ran in circles and never cried when he fell. Iceland, who thought he was too strong for tears.

It took Finland a long time to realize he is the only one to hear these giggles. The only one to laugh right back.

Even Norway, Iceland's beloved older brother, only got quiet stares when he entered the room. That makes Finland's heart hurt, and the first domino of his pain is knocked over. He smiles still, but there is a seed of doubt about their peace in the back of his mind that won't go away.

It only grows and grows as time passes.

Norway and Sweden never smile. Sweden laughs when they do, because they are a happy family and he keeps up his pretenses. Finland knows they aren't, but he likes to pretend that they are, even when he winces at a crash from the other room.

Denmark and Sweden were fighting again. Like always. Denmark doesn't even realize he _is _fighting, he merely sees it as Sweden being a bit grumpy.

Finland is convinced Denmark can erase bad memories at will, considering the happy blonde doesn't even remember that Sweden broke his nose the other day.

Or at least he pretends he doesn't remember. They are all pretending, all pretending that things are okay, that they can repair their shattered relationships.

They are all pretending, and like every game of pretend, eventually something comes up and it has to end. For them, that something is Finland and Sweden vanishing in the dead of the night. Finland did back that night. He saw the house they had shared, and pitied Iceland. He pitied Norway.

And most of all, he pitied Denmark, who simply could not take the fact he was hated.

Finland was alone a lot after that. Even surrounded by friends, he feels alone in his mind, alone in his thoughts. He tends to make himself alone, sitting on a hill and gazing up at the stars.

He doesn't really mind. Alone means there's no one left to hurt him. No one to hurt himself, as he did to Iceland.

Alone protects him, and somewhere along the line his smile becomes oddly reminiscent of a Chesire Cat.

**A/N: I really don't know with this one. It's weird. Also, a note, from now on I give up with alphabetical order. I can't stand it, especially when I don't have ideas. Eventually I'll fill in spaces, but quite a few will be skipped and I'll probably end up bouncing around. They'll still be sorted in order, but I might do Iceland one week, put it up, and then Germany a week later when I get an idea. Please review! Please! I'd be happy with just one!**


	8. Romano

Ever since he was little, Romano has always been stuck in the shadow of his brother. He knows Veneziano has his own problems, but he can't help being bitter because he's always been in second place.

Veneziano is cuter, Veneziano is nicer, Veneziano isbetter at everything,_ why can't Romano be the same? _

And it hurts him. He never admits it, but it hurts. Nonno always favored Veneziano, and when he is given to Spain, he thinks that he might have found a home. Someone who likes him better.

Things happened way differently.

He hates Spain for the way he is treated. Spain stops giving him good things, and Romano hates him for that. He's fully aware Spain wants to trade him for his brother, but he doesn't figure out the reason for a long time. It's not Veneziano being cuter, it's not Spain being mean...It's him and his inability to do anything.

Romano tried to clean up his act after that. He started cleaning the house the best he could, even though he was terrible, _at least he tried. _He started cooking dinner, doing the laundry, anything to make Spain pay attention to him again. The plan backfires immensely, as Spain only gets worse.

After a long day of work, Spain comes back to a clean house. Not sparkling, but pretty clean. He looks around, blinks and goes "Oh."

Romano, standing there hopefully, practically stumbles. Oh? _Oh?_ No thanks, no "My little minion is growing up!"

Just an...oh.

He still tries after that. He makes dinner, which Spain eats all of, and his only thanks is a "Make dinner for me more often, and I might let you eat some of it!" which isn't much of a thanks at all.

Eventually, Romano gives up and gets worse. After all, he doesn't have any friends, so why should he care about how much he swears at people? So what if he's meeting 'important rulers'? If it messes up Spain's life, he's going for it.

Spain begs and pleads with him to be a little more careful, but Romano turns his back. He isn't hearing it, isn't going to let the first person he tried to do anything for hurt him even more.

The peak of his emotional problems is one day when Spain refuses to acknowledge him at all.

Romano tries everything, but it's like he's not even there. And that hurts way more then anything else. But standing at the front door, holding a pack and ready to leave, he really _thinks._

And he realizes Spain is the only one he has left. Spain did give him good things, Spain cared for him, he was just too blind to realize it.

When he'd cleaned the house and gotten the oh, Spain had just come back from a trip and Romano found bloodstained bandages later. With that one dinner, Spain had also said the food was great and the only reason he had said that was because it was so good he wanted to keep it all to himself.

Spain gave him tomatoes, Spain gave him a home, _Spain was willing to tolerate his bitterness at the world and was simply struggling to do it._

Did Rome give him tomatoes? No. He gave pasta to Veneziano.

Did Austria give him a home? No. He only took little angel Veneziano.

Did his brother tolerate his bitterness? _No. _He just cried and asked Romano to stop being so mean.

Romano steps back inside, and in the morning Spain tells him the invisibility was just a prank. Surprisingly, Romano burst into giggles, and the world is turning again.

However, years later when he's barely allowed into World Meetings, his brother only hangs around the potato bastard, Spain seems to have left him behind...Romano can tell how truly alone he is.

The difference is there, plain as day. No one calls Veneziano his name anymore, it's always Italy. Not North Italy and South Italy, or even Veneziano and Romano, it's _Italy_ and _Romano. _The real one, the cuter one, and the bitter imposter who's past his time.

Romano feels alone. He doesn't get tomatoes anymore, unless he gets them himself. He doesn't get called Italy, or South Italy, or any Italy. At World Meetings, he has no friends and never speaks.

For him, the world stops. Except for everyone else, it doesn't. Romano is alone, truly alone, an outcast who didn't just happen to become one but was isolated by everyone else.

He is alone, and he whispers _Long Live the King _to empty air as he fades.

**A/N: Longest one yet, woot! Okay. Finland's one seemed to attract a lot of attention, and I have now broken my record for most viewed/most favorited/most followed story. My old record was that SPN oneshot I put up a while back, but this one is now ahead! Thanks to everybody who favorited or followed this. Also, very specific thanks to Starfire67 and historiafan8763 for being my first reviewers! Thanks so much, you two are great! As per request by Starfire67 in thanks for being the first to review, here is Romano's! I did my best, but it was hurried. This one ended up a lot like Denmark's, but oh well. I'll stop begging for reviews now, but remember, feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
